1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that can be favorably applied to a video camera equipped with a display unit, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is becoming increasingly common for image pickup apparatuses such as digital still cameras and video cameras to be equipped with a display unit for displaying images being picked up. To make it easy to view such images, comparatively large display panels, such as a 3.5 inch panel, are often used.
When the display unit is large, the display unit will occupy a large area on the main body of the image pickup apparatus and therefore a configuration is sometimes used where the display unit is connected to a side surface or the like of the main body of the image pickup apparatus by a hinge or the like so that the display unit can be folded onto the image pickup apparatus. Among apparatuses utilizing this configuration, apparatuses where the display unit and the image pickup apparatus main body are rotatable about a rotation shaft so that the angle of the display unit can be optionally changed to an angle that is easy to view for the user are also becoming increasingly common.
However, when the display unit is closably and rotatably attached to the side surface of the image pickup apparatus main body in this way, it may become necessary to dispose the grip portion for supporting the image pickup apparatus main body so as to avoid the disposed position of the display unit. The disposed position of the grip portion could be located beside the lens, for example, but in such case, the disposed position of the grip portion would be beside the lens and the disposed position of the display position would be closer to the user than the disposed position of the grip portion. When the grip portion and the display unit are disposed in this way, if the user bends his/her arm that supports the image pickup apparatus main body in a state where the display unit has been rotated toward the user, the distance between the display surface of the display unit and the user's eyes will become too short. Accordingly, it may become difficult for the user to view the display unit.
When image pickup is carried out with the display unit lifted up to the height of the user's eyes, the user may have to support the image pickup apparatus main body with a large strain on the user's hand, making the apparatus tiring to use.
In addition, when the angle is adjusted so that the display unit faces upward and the image pickup apparatus main body is held lower than the user's chest, although less force may be required to support the image pickup apparatus main body, it will become necessary for the user to greatly move his/her line of sight when switching between viewing the display unit and viewing the subject. This results in an increased probability of the user missing favorable opportunities to record images.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-210677 discloses an apparatus where the display unit is closably and rotatably attached not to the side surface of the image pickup apparatus but to a grip portion on an upper part of the apparatus.